Cold Coffee
by Agatha2460
Summary: JJ goes to Emily's apartment with coffee before work but is greeted by an unexpected presence at the door who gives her a litte advice. Emily/JJ.


I've crammed a load of stuff into this one but hopefully it still flows. Enjoy :)

* * *

JJ knocked at the door again, "Com'on Em! Open up or we're gonna be late!"

After sharing a room on assignment with Emily the liaison found that it wasn't uncommon for the brunette to sleep through her alarm or subconsciously hit the snooze button. It was a wonder how she got to work on time as often as she did. She smirked at the mental image of the profiler wrapped up in bed with a pillow pulled over her head to muffle out the sounds of the city beneath them.

Flipping out her phone she input the familiar cell number and waited as it rung. No reply. She could feel the coffees she had bought getting cold in her hand and rapped the door again. If there was one thing JJ couldn't stand was good coffee getting cold and going to waste. Thankfully she could hear a faint rustling within the apartment followed by the soft amble of footsteps towards the door.

"Emily Prentiss, you better have a good reason why this coffee is getting col-"

JJ stopped mid sentence, surprised by the unfamiliar face that stuck her head around the door.

"Hi?" the anonymous sleepy blonde woman greeted.

The liaison furrowed her brow, glancing at the apartment and floor number to make sure she was in the right place before finding her words, "Is Emily there?"

"Erm," the blue eyes flicked to the right trying to remember for a moment. A look of realisation hit the stranger and she smiled, opening the door fully, "Oh yeah. Sorry, long night last night. You must be JJ?"

JJ tried to control her jaw from dropping as the woman lent against the door with only her panties and, what looked like, one of Emily's shirts on. Somehow she mustered a small nod in response as she heard the faint clack of a door opening and shutting in the apartment.

"I told you not to answer the door!" The brunette called, hopping from one foot to the other as she pulled her pants up, "Who is it anywa-"

Emily was momentarily stunned and her stomach sank to the pits of her feet as she reached the door. She opened and shut her mouth a few times, trying to think of something, _anything_ that could make this situation better.

JJ's pulse raced as she saw Emily arrive in the doorway clad in only her bra and pants which had been loosely pulled up to her hips. She maintained her calm exterior as the blonde woman beside Emily let her hand glide over her shoulder blade and down to the small of her back where it rested.

"I'm Lucy" the stranger said, extending her free hand nonchalantly to JJ.

The liaison stared at the gesture as if she were being handed a wet fish before placing the coffee she held into the hovering hand. She didn't mean to be rude but she was mad at Emily, "Take them. Looks like you two already have your breakfast date sorted."

And with that she turned on her heal and headed swiftly down the corridor to the stairs. Lucy shrugged her shoulders and helped herself to a coffee before heading back into the apartment unfazed as Emily stood rooted by shock in the doorway for a moment before sprinting down the stair well.

"Jennifer!"

JJ stopped the middle of the stairway rolling her eyes and slowly turning round as Emily caught her up. She was angry, but still couldn't restrain her eyes from soaking up the slightly sweaty scantily dressed woman before her. This went unnoticed by Emily as she closed her eyes and took a quick few breathes to regain her composure after her unplanned work out.

"What, Emily?" JJ snapped impatiently.

The brunette was a little taken aback by her tone, but persevered, "Will you just let me explain?"

"Explain?" The liaison repeated, raising her eyebrows, "I think I get it. Now if you don't mind, I'm not going to be late for work."

And that was it. JJ was out of the building before Emily had enough time to work out what had just happened. As she turned to head back up to her apartment, Lucy breezed down the stairs in only moderately more clothes than she has been in a few moments ago.

"Well, I gotta split," the blonde said brightly, pausing on the same stair Emily was on, "Last night was, amazing. But let's not do the whole 'I'll call you' thing, yeah? Cos neither of us will mean it," She continued, placing a chaste kiss on Emily's cheek before continuing down the stairs and calling over her shoulder, "It was nice to meet you Emily."

After Lucy left the astounded profiler on the stairs she headed outside and across the road to her car. As she got to her door she noticed JJ sitting in her car a few feet in front, holding onto the steering wheel, engine off and staring into the space in front of her. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head with a knowing smile on her lips, Lucy walked over to the car and lightly rapped on the window causing JJ to jump out of her reverie before rolling her window down.

"Y'know there's nothing between me and Emily, right?" Lucy questioned a confused looking JJ.

"Why are you telling me this," JJ replied, finding it hard to look the other woman in the eye, "It's really none of my business."

Lucy let out a stifled laugh, "You're kidding me, right?"

The liaison shot her a glare in response.

"Wow, and you guys are supposed to be good at reading people!" She replied incredulously before expanding, "I met Emily in a bar, last night. We had a few drinks and spent a couple of hours talking. Somehow the topic always ended with you... Even when we got back to her apartment it was your name she used, not mine..."

She paused momentarily, gauging JJ's reaction. She could see the young blonde's eyes had softened and her tense grip on the wheel had loosened somewhat.

"... And if you hadn't noticed, we kinda look the same; blonde hair and blue eyes," Lucy concluded before chipping in her own opinion as she headed back to her car, "She's not a man, so what? It's the person, not the sex you fall for!"

JJ watched as Lucy got into her car and drove off. Before she could process what had just been said, she found her legs had delivered her back outside Emily's apartment, her hand knocking against the door. She could feel her body softly trembling while her usually coherent brain tore through a million thoughts. Her head snapped up as the door suddenly opened, brown eyes locking baby blues.

"Jennifer?" Emily said, dumbfounded. She could feel guilt building up inside and broke their gaze, dropping her eyes to the floor. Uncontrollable words built up inside of her, eventually falling clumsily from her usually articulate mouth, "I never meant... I mean, I wanted to... I want you to know-"

"Emily!"

JJ couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips as the profiler stood visibly shocked that such load noise came from such a small woman. As the air fell silent again the blonde's nerves returned. She could feel heat radiating between their bodies as she took a small step forward and bought a hand up to cup Emily's cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across it. The brunette unconsciously lent in to the touch, intently watching JJ's face for an explanation.

"I'm..." JJ started, stumbling over her words as she noticed Emily trying to read her, "I'm not really sure how to do this."

Rarely had she seen JJ stuck for words or second guessing her actions but when she did she always put on the cutest pouty face which filled the brunette's stomach with a warm fuzzy feeling. Realisation of what JJ was asking set in for Emily and she smiled, grasping JJ's hand from her cheek and pulling her forward lightly so their bodies were almost touching. She didn't want to scare the liaison away, or push her to into doing anything she wasn't ready for. JJ felt her apprehension ease as the brunette pulled her close, leading the way.

Emily lightly rubbed the back of the younger woman's hand reassuringly and hesitantly moved her head forwards, their shaky breath speaking volumes as it danced upon one another's lips. Pausing momentarily the brunette watched as JJ's eyes fluttered shut expectantly before closing the gap and smiling into a chaste kiss. Emily pulled away slowly to gauge the younger woman's reaction but barely caught her breath before feeling a hand upon the back of her neck, pulling her in as their lips connected again in a firmer kiss filled with the pent up tension and passion that they had been fighting for so long.

Reluctantly Emily separated herself from the liaisons lips once again, pleased with their swollen state and the goofy grin they crept into. She smiled, pushing and errant strand of hair behind JJ's ear, voice hoarse as she finally spoke, "Y'know, we're defiantly gonna be late for work now..."


End file.
